


I wanna be a producer

by LobbyLane



Category: The Producers (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LobbyLane/pseuds/LobbyLane
Summary: Leo is considering that one opportunity... 100 word challenge The Producers (c) Mel Brooks





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's my response to the 100 word challenge of .3348 ;) Just wanted to try it for once XD

I've been thinking about it a lot. I literally spent hours trying to figure it out in my head...

And sketched a million episodes of things that might be secretly on some clean sheets in the backs of my accounting books, just to see it in front of my eyes.

I hear the screams of Mr. Marks in the back of the room... I can't stand it. I've coped with this too long anyway... And here's a chance. A chance to change something... A chance for a dream to come true... I wanna be a producer...

Mr. Bialystock is right!


End file.
